


Multiple Rounds

by yuto_da



Series: Different Scenes, Different Positions [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is horny, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Island - Freeform, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: Over 1.000, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: The Whitebeard Crew landed on an isolated island and Marco and Ace went to explore and things escalated. Turns out Ace ingested something that will make him horny at random times of the day and making him lust for his lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEYA!!! I haven't written OP in a while, I hope this doesn't disappoint!
> 
> Well, This story was inspired by a series of MarcoAce photos found on tumblr and while i'd love to credit the artist, i can't find them, so, sorry for that artist-san! I hope you'll enjoy this fic as i put alot of thinking into it to make the art draw as realistic as possible but it was mainly porn and no plot and it was in Japanese, the art was. Do comment, kudos, bookmark, it helps a lot!

He was feeling horny.

Ace turned to look at his lover, casually resting in the shade -provided by the tall trees- with his hands crossed behind his head and his eyes closed, totally oblivious to the aroused look being sent his way. Ace frowned at seeing his lover’s closed eyes; he pulled his feet from out of the water and began walking up to the older male.

The Whitebeard crew had docked on an isolated island; the island was filled with a variety of fruits and lush green surroundings, a perfect place to rest for pirates who had been sailing for a few weeks without rest.

Ace had gone exploring with Marco and they had found a place where they could relax in peace and keep watch at the same time. After going back for a few things they would need, the two males returned to that place and proceeded to unwind with the younger male racing to the ocean, completely forgetting he couldn’t swim till he was stopped by Marco who proceeded to scold the dark haired male.

Ace had agreed to stay on the shore and pouted when Marco told him that he could only get his feet wet, any further than his feet and he would become weak and Marco didn’t want to try and save the dark haired male only for him to also become weak in the water and end up sending the two to their death.

Marco continued to sleep, his guard lowered around Ace and thus he did not sense the younger male walking up to him till it was too late. He opened his eyes when a weight settled down on his lap and began fumbling with the strings on his shorts. He found Ace stretching his hand into his shorts with his fingers barely brushing his limp cock. Lifting one eyebrow, he asked the male, “What are you doin?”

Ace smiled innocently at his lover, “What does it look like? I’m going to suck you off.”

“Suck me off?” Marco looked around at their surrounding searching if there was anyone was watching them before replying his lover, “What if someone comes here and finds us in this compromising position? What will we do then?”

Ace grinned and got off his lover only to spread the blonde’s legs and settle between them, tugging at his shorts till his half-erect cock popped out. He bent down and nuzzled the thick piece of meat, moaning internally at the smell before making eye contact with the older male and saying, “I’ll give them one hell of a show,”

Marco shook his head but made no move to stop the darker haired male, muffling a moan behind his hand when the younger male swallowed him in one go, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat and making him tighten beautifully around him, the hot and slippery mouth feeling making him harden to full length and thickness inside Ace’s mouth, just how they both liked it.

Ace deep-throated his lover’s cock, pulling of the thick meat and sucking hard on the tip while flicking his tongue back and forth rapidly, his hands going lower to fondle the blonde’s balls, swirling them in his hands and tugging once on them before releasing them.

Marco openly moaned that time, the simulation on his two most sensitive parts driving him wild with pleasure. “If you keep that up, I’ll come,” he managed to get out a warning before groaning in disappointment when Ace pulled off his cock entirely with a smirk on his red, swollen lips.

“You’re only going to come inside me, Marco.” Ace said his eyes fully locked on the blonde’s half opened ones. He stood up from his position and quickly rid himself of his dark shorts, praising his earlier self for deciding not to wear underwear that morning. He was about to begin preparing himself but was stopped by Marco grabbing his arm and forcefully placing him in his lap with his back facing the blonde as his front watched the ocean.

“Lick,” Marco growled at Ace, placing his fingers on Ace’s lips and shoving them in when the younger male complied, licking at the digits enthusiastically and pulling of them with a ‘pop’ sound. He moaned low in his throat when he felt the first finger press at his hole, the tip only managing to slide in before the finger was retracted. Ace whined at that, turning to face his lover and ask him why he wasn’t doing anything but he quickly forgot his question when Marco shoved two fingers deep inside him and began mercilessly attacking his prostate, the little nub of pleasure located within seconds due to how many times it had been abused.

Ace moaned loudly, not caring if anyone was looking –hell, he’d be happy if they were, something about being watched as Marco tore him to pieces with his cock or mouth or finger got him hot under the collar- he loved the preparation part in sex, the pain and pleasure mixing in the best possible way.

“You like that?” Marco asked, not really expecting an answer as he bent the boy further down so his fingers could go impossibly deeper, moving them away from the nub and scissoring them out, trying to stretch the male as quickly as possible without hurting him.

Ace whined when the digits inside him moved away from his prostate. He had been so close to climaxing and now he was slowly going back down from his almost high. He groaned when the fingers were pulled out, turning to look at Marco and saying in a breathless voice, “Fuck me,”

The two males simultaneously groaned when Marco positioned himself and slowly began pushing in, inch by agonizing inch, Ace moaning through it all but was ironically, silent when Marco hilted himself completely, his back was arched and his mouth was open in a silent moan, the pleasure passing through his veins like electricity.

“Shit,” Marco cussed, his fingers gripping tightly at the tanned skin of Ace’s hips, most definitely leaving his handprint on him but too focused on the pleasure to really care. “S’ tight,”

 Ace blinked rapidly and a small smirk came to his lips, facing the blonde once more, he cockily said, “Of course,”

“Cocky brat,” Marco said with affection in his voice. He raised his hand and delivered a light smack on Ace’s butt, twitching when that action caused Ace to tighten around him ever so slightly. Marco raised his hands and crossed them behind his head and resuming his earlier position, letting a smirk grace his lips and the smirk widened when Ace began whining and twisting around in his lap, his back, completely littered with freckles, curving and twisting beautifully in front of Marco’s half-lidded eyes.

“What are you waiting for? Fuck me already,” Ace twisted a little more to his right and groaned when the head of Marco’s cock brushed his prostate.

“Nah, do it yourself,” Marco engaged his abs to keep his posture of almost laying but not quite, and watched his lover, his cock getting even harder when Ace pressed his hands onto his thick thighs and used them to push off of his hips, raising his ass to the air and letting Marco see his hole completely spread open before lowering slowly, Marco watching the entire show with lust burning inside him.

It went on like that for a few more thrusts, Ace picking up the pace with every lift and lower till he was moving as fast as he could, his moans growing louder and louder as he sped up, the sound of his ass slapping down onto Marco’s hips matching his volume.

Marco, on the other hand, was slowly losing it. He was reaching his limit with every thrust and his self-control snapped like a twig when Ace lost his grip for a second and that caused Marco’s cock to hit his prostate which then made Ace cry out in pleasure, as Marco sat up straight and wrapped his arm around Ace’s middle, keeping the younger male still on his lap, Marco began thrusting inside Ace as hard and fast as he could manage.

Ace leaned his head back onto the blonde male’s shoulder, his eyes closed in utter bliss, his mouth open in a long moan. He twisted his neck to face Marco and the older male immediately knew what the fire-user wanted. The two males connected their lips together for a moment, enjoying the feel and taste of each other before Ace broke it off, his head bowing down to look at his cock when Marco grabbed his sensitive cock and began pumping him.

“Ah! I’m close…” Ace warned. He felt the familiar tightening in his stomach, his cock twitching harder with every pump of Marco’s wrist till he came with tears running down his cheeks, his head returning to rest on Marco’s shoulder and his arms falling limp beside Marco’s thighs.

Marco’s half-lidded eyes fully closed when Ace climaxed, the tight, wet heat inside Ace combined with the extra tightening when the younger male climaxed was too much for his cock and he thrust inside a few more times before thrusting in as deep as he could go and holding it there, letting out a low moan as he emptied his seed inside the dark haired male.

“Marco…I’m tired,” Ace muttered his voice low and tinged with sleep and exhaustion. Minus his condition, the fastest way to get Ace to sleep was after sex with Marco, the young male tended to get sleepy very quickly after sex. And Marco found it adorable. It was sort of like taking care of a baby when Ace got like that, he never fussed or complains like he usually does when awake and Marco found it truly adorable.

“Mmh, I know,” He placed a hand on Ace’s head, brushing through the dark lock tenderly before twisting and placing a light kiss on Ace’s neck, “Go to sleep, Ace,” Marco felt uncomfortable in the position they were in, his limp cock still inside of Ace, the feeling slowly growing worse and worse as time went by but he had to wait a little bit longer for Ace to completely pass out or else the male would stay awake and would somehow have plenty of energy only for it to end at the most random of times.

Marco slowly shifted them to a more comfortable position with Ace lying on his side on the lounge chair. Marco pulled out, wincing when he saw his semen slowly trickle out of the younger male. He tucked himself back in his boxer shorts before standing up and making sure he looked decent enough, he went back to the town for a cloth to wipe up their mess.

 

 

                --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Miraculously, he was horny again.

He really didn’t know what was wrong with his body as he had just had his brain fucked out less than ten hours ago and there he was, lusting after Marco as the older male joked and laughed with the rest of their crew.

He didn’t know it was showing on his face till Thatch and Izou spoke up, the two sharing a bottle of their finest alcohol given to them as a gift from the previous island that they visited. Thatch was completely drunk with his cheeks flushed a bright red and an occasional burp coming from him. He was relaxed on the floor of the Moby Dick with Izou between his spread legs, the cross dressing male resting his head back on the pompadour haired male.

“What’s wrong, Ace? You look weird,” Thatch said, letting out another long, loud burp, his chest moving up and down, apologizing when Izou smacked the inside of his thigh as a sign of his displeasure of being rudely jostled.

“What do you mean?” Ace asked, quickly rearranging his features to a more neutral look. Raising his shot glass, Ace tipped his head back and drank the entire glass, placing the glass onto the table and hissing through his teeth, the bitter taste of alcohol never stopped being disgusting in his opinion, no matter how many times he drank it.

“I mean,” Another burp, another smack, “That you look horny,” Thatch uncharacteristically let out a giggle, bending down to whisper something in Izou’s ear that had him flushing a scarlet red, the colour emphasized by the white powder on the slender male’s face.

“What are you saying?” Ace threw a disturbed look at the older male, “I do not look horny. If anything, you’re the one who’s horny,”

Thatch giggled again, “Yeah, your right. I am horny,”

Ace averted his eyes when he caught Thatch’s hand wandering lower and lower to Izou’s crotch area. While he loved the two males as brothers, there were certain things he definitely did not want to see. One of them being Thatch getting down and dirty with Izou. He looked back at Marco, the male no longer drinking or joking around with the rest of the crew but looking directly at him, his gaze was heated and filled with lust, the sight of Marco staring at him in that way made his skin hot, his breath heavier –and it wasn’t from the alcohol- and he felt arousal slowly build up inside him.

Ace watched his lover stand up from where he sat and slowly walk over towards him, like a predator stalking its prey. He glanced around the room, not really caring if any of the crew saw Marco walking towards him since the crew was filled with more homosexual couples than heterosexual. Or they were equal. Ace never asked about any of the crew’s relationship lives, he knew better to not pry into such delicate subjects.

He, however, cared when his lover passed him and left the room. Confused and a little bit pissed off, Ace followed and saw Marco casually walking around with a bottle of alcohol that Ace had failed to see when the blonde had left the room.

“Marco! Wait up!” Ace yelled out. He jogged over to Marco and he instantly regretted it, not the chasing after Marco but the running. The alcohol began taking its effect almost instantaneously and making him woozy but he did his best to hold it back and act normal.

Marco turned to face his lover and bent down slightly, kissing the younger male swiftly and deeply. Pulling back from the kiss and seeing a string of saliva stretching between him and Ace, Marco chuckled and licked his lips, his recently closed eyes opening back to their usual half-lidded state. “You look so good,” Marco whispered, his eyes roaming over the darker haired male lustfully.

The one thing Ace realized –and loved- about Marco when he got drunk was he –quite literally- became a beast. He still remembered that time both he and Marco had gotten drunk and ended up having the greatest sex of his life. The older male had completely submitted to his desires and had taken Ace in every which way there was to be taken, twice. And it looked like this time wasn’t going to be any different.

 

                                                                  ------------------------------

 

Ace was currently laying on his back with his legs spread wide, his hand holding the back of one knee to open his legs wider as Marco kneeled between his legs, his fingers deep inside Ace as he prepared him and Ace jerked Marco off with his other free hand. Marco had spent what felt like hours fingering him in the guise of preparing him but they both knew why the blonde kept torturing the dark haired male.

That was because, Marco loved seeing Ace beg for his cock with tears in his eyes as he neared his climax, be it from Marco’s fingers or tongue.

Marco picked up the bottle of alcohol he had carried with him and took a swig, offering the bottle to Ace who shook his head and grabbed the back of his knees and pulled them further apart, his asshole opening slightly with every twitch that wracked through Ace.

“Marco, please!” Ace cried out. His body felt completely lit on fire –not literally- the stiff muscles in his thighs and arms screaming in protest from being kept in an unusual position for as long as they had.

Ace’s back arched off of the bed leaving only his upper back to support him as Marco placed his hands on the back of his thighs and pushed his knees into his chest and lined himself up, pushing all the way to the hilt in one go, chuckling when he felt Ace come, his arms raising to wrap around the larger male’s neck and pull him down for a kiss.

Marco held his hip still for a moment, letting Ace take dominance over their kiss before pulling back and straightening his back, his hands rising to pull Ace closer to him and practically spearing him onto his cock.

Ace cried out in over sensitivity, his cries raising higher and higher in volume when Marco grinned down at him and twisted to the right, pulling his hips back quickly and snapping forward just as quickly, the head of his cock hitting the spot that made Ace arch his back completely off of the bed, his hands twisting to grab at the bed sheets for support as he climaxed for the second time that night and he knew it was just getting started.

 

                                                         -------------------------------------------

 

“I’m so tired,” Marco said.  He let his head fall back to hover over the edge of the bathtub, they had decided to soak in the bath for a while to properly rid themselves of the dirt accumulated from their… activities.

“My ass aches,” Ace said, shifting slightly so that the warm water could soothe his aching ass, he felt slightly weak in the shower but it wasn’t as bad as it was in the ocean.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem when we went for the third round,” Marco replied, he raised his head and looked at the back of Ace’s head, ruffling the black locks in apology despite his arrogant words.

“Shut up,” Ace said with no real venom behind his words. He really didn’t know what had come over him to go nearly five rounds of sex in one day but he couldn’t go another round that day, not even if Raftel would be offered to him if he did, he’d rather sail the seas aimlessly for weeks than have sex again.

He laid his head back of Marco’s chest, simply enjoying the warm water soothing his tired body, feeling Marco’s chest rise and fall as he breathed and the vibration through his back when Marco chuckled and pressed a kiss to his hair. He might have not necessarily loved how horny he had gotten but being with Marco like that, having him close and being together in every sense of the word, filled him with happiness like no other.

**Author's Note:**

> And the search for a beta is still on, if anyone is willing to help me out that would be amazing, you can find me on @colewritesstuff on Tumblr. And, random question, does anyone want a Malec fic cause i'm working on that!


End file.
